Meeting of the Hetalia Creatures
by Your God is Here
Summary: Nations don't get all the fun! The Hetalia creatures think of having their own meeting as well. Includes Flying mint bunny, Gilbird, Mr. Puffin, Pierre, Troll, Hanatamago, Pochi, Tony, Greece's cats and other hetalia creatures.
1. Canadian World Record

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! or THE LEANING TOWER OF PISA or THE WORLD RECORD!

Includes:

Flying mint bunny - England

Hanatamago - Finland/Sweden

Gilbird - Prussia

Troll - Norway

Kumajiro - Canada

Pochi - Japan

Pierre - France

Tony - America

Mr. Puffin - Iceland

Cat - Greece

* * *

All the nations have to put their pets/friends that aren't personifications of a country in a day care center when they go to a meeting...

They introduced themselves

"I'm Flying mint bunny!" it said flying in circles

"I'm Hanatamago! Just call me Hana!"

"I'm Gilbird kesese!"

"just like your owner, I'm Troll nice to meet you!"

"anyone have food? By the way I'm Kumajiro"

"Pochi! From Japan!"

"I'm an alien, America's friend"

"peep peep peep peep! hello mademoiselle I'm Pierre!"

"your french!? I'm Mr. Puffin"

"meow" "meow" "meow"

All the pets/friends looked at the cats playing with a yarn ball then agreed that the cats were from Greece, there was so many! Like 36 or 40? Mr. Puffin flew up to the top of the lightstand "we will now start the meeting! The pet-" he looked at Tony and Troll "-friend meeting!"

"wait! Why are you in charge!?" Flying mint bunny said landing on the ground

The puffin looked around then spoke in his mafioso voice "because I am!" Flying mint bunny hid behind Troll.

"okay? What are we going to discuss?" Kumajiro asked "is it food? I'm hungry"

Mr. Puffin eyed Pierre expecting him to do that annoying 'peep' thing nonstop.

Pierre saw this then knew what to do "peep peep peep peep peep peep peep yes, food? I can make better food that England even though I'm a beautiful bird. Peep!"

Flying mint bunny came out from Troll "how dare you!? Talk about England like that!?" the magical bunny yelled defending its' owner.

"but it's true..." "what!" Pierre and Flying Mint Bunny started to argue, just like England and France.

Hana was just talking to Pochi like most calm animals.

Almost all the country 'companions' were talking, causing chaos or flying around. This ticked off Mr. Puffin "everyone! Stop!" They stopped instantly, the birds and anything that could fly stopped resulting in them hitting the carpet floor. "Good...Now lets sit down in our seats."

In a split second all the 'companions' sat in their respective place, they were sitting up like humans in this case.

"We are going to discuss anything that comes to mind, but we have to speak one by one"

"Hey, do we have food?"

"food it is, I pick fish" the puffin said confidently.

"tuna tuna tuna tuna!" all of Greece's cats yelled, then turned it into a melody "tuna~ tuna~ tuna~ tuna~"

"a burger and soda"

"butter?"

Everyone yelled out their opinions turning the conversation into a racket.

"is there beer? kesese!" obviously Gilbird said, following after his master, Prussia.

"why would a messenger bird like you drink beer?" Troll said

"that's easy, Prussia and I drink it all the time! kese-"

"what!?" almost all the 'companions' screeched, shouted or screamed.

"Mein gott...I SAID, PRUSSIA AND I DRINK BEER ALL THE TIME!" Gilbird repeated thinking none of them heard.

"okay... Lets change the subject" suggested Pochi

All the 'companions' thought looking around the room, having no idea what else to think about.

"we should cause chaos! It's not like those humans would blame us, naïve, animals or friends." Tony said breaking some random vase with nothing in it.

Some agreed yelling a simple yes. The goodie-goodie animals/friends which were Flying mint bunny, Pochi and Hanatamago just talked still able to keep their sanity over all the yelling and smashing the others did. There was cotton, shards and practically a mess everywhere, except the circle the good 'companions' were.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Everyone in the room looked at the door, there stood the personifications already out of the meeting.

America smiled "well, we can't get angry at them"

"why the bloody not!?" England yelled, smacking America on the back of the head.

"They follow after us" America faced the directions of the animals/friends "weren't you?"

The companions cheered something that sounded like a 'yes.'

Mr. Puffin flew up "meeting!"

Iceland looked at his pet with a confused expression. The hetalia creatures started to talk in a small circle formation. All were nodding "so it's settled."

**The next**** week~**

"hello!" they all yelled entering the day care center. Some were chatting with each other, the others just laughed or stayed quiet.

"time to start the meeting? But I'm hungry I-" Kumajiro complained, but was interrupted by Flying mint bunny that dropped a container of maple syrup and pancakes "you're welcome!"

"okay, we have to talk about a personification"

"Canada is well...invisible to me, actually many people, I forget his name sometimes."

"we need to make Canada more visible to other people then"

"I suggest giving him a burger and soda, so at least America knows his own brother is there."

"hmm, not only America, France, non? They are like family, in history terms, peep"

"it's odd Norway doesn't even speak, but people know he's there"

"HE NEEDS TO SHOUT! YELL! SMACK SOME ONE! MAKE PEOPLE KNOW THE SYMBOL OF THE MAPLE! oh, could I get a pancake?" Gilbird squeaked.

Kumajiro gave him half a pancake in which Gilbird ate taking a long time because all he could do was tear parts off making it a crumb small.

"he could have a cat~" Greece's cats said with a request "with tuna~" Oddly they sang a melody once more with only one word 'tuna~' they conveniently named 'the tuna song' a very good title, if they sang anything else other than only one word.

"Canada could break a world record"

"that sounds okay, anyone disagree?"

~silence~

"okay! Time to make the world record!"

"of what exactly?"

"the largest amount of pancakes we could stack"

"WHA!"

.

**In Canada~ **

"we are ready" a world record judge said waving his hand in the air

"okay..."

They started stacking occasionally adding maple syrup to make it sticky. Each creature that could fly piled it on top while the ones that couldn't fly handed them pancakes or created more.

2 feet

3 feet

4 feet

7 feet

10 feet

18 feet

20 feet

30 feet

40 feet

50 feet

100 feet

They eventually made it like the_ Leaning Tower of Pisa_ in Italy. It took them about 3 days without sleep, but it was worth it! They had their picture in the World record book with the words:

Canada wins world record of animals stacking pancakes to make the replica of the

_Leaning Tower of Pisa _in Italy.

They didn't expect it to look like the tower in Italy. It just looked like it was leaning because Gilbird misplaced one pancake. The exhausted hetalia creatures went back to the day care and fell asleep in their spots.

"that was the longest meeting, ever! I think I'll buy a burger"

"3 bloody long days discussing nothing but politics!"

"big brother" "no no no!"

"Pochi? I wonder if they are alright."

"I love my cats..."

"Pierre could cook better than you!" "whatever frog!"

"wife?" "I'm not your WIFE!"

"kesesese"

"hello...?"

They openned the door quietly, peeking inside.

Their pets soundly asleep some even snoring quietly...

America's phone received an alert or e-mail "cool, Let's see someone just broke a world record."

Everyone looked at his screen with shocked expressions...There was a picture of a stack of pancakes with all their friends/pets surrounding it.

'I see why they're tired'

"congratulations Canada!" the other nations said giving Canada 'way-to-go' phrases.

Canada looked through the window that showed the hetalia creatures 'thank you'

* * *

**A/N: **I like all the hetalia creatures! I even have a bracelet with flying mint bunny in it! Review becuase your **Gilbird **awesome! I don't know if stacking pancakes to look like the leaning tower of Pisa is a world record...


	2. Guessing the World Meeting

So I thought that this may be a good idea to update this once in a while. I know I put in one-shot in the summary, but I'll fix that. So I guess this will become a series. By the way there are guest creatures:

Dolphin - Seychelles

Panda - China

Koala - Australia

Bull - Spain

Once again it was the day to go back to that day care center, while the nations are at the world meetings- wait what do they actually do?! The hetalia creatures always wondered what they really do, was it that important to, as they called it, 'ditch' them there?

* * *

**Gilbird's P.O.V.**

I, the awesome Gilbird was squirming in the hands of Gilbert's palms "hey! Gilbird! Stop this! I promise I'll give you some awesome beer after the meeting, okay? Kesese!" he laughed, after hearing too much of his laugh it started to sound like a dying snake.

The reason why I was squirming was because I left my messenger bag at home. I like carrying that bag. It made me feel like that God from Greece. Er... Hermes? Yeah! I read about him, it turns out he is really fast! So I use my messenger bag to fly around really fast.

I was able to say "zhesh ant zthe zhag!" Well, at least I don't sound like those weird parrots, people may think they have talent, but to us birds that is just plain creepy. Once I saw day care doors I pecked his hand, but he didn't loosen his strong hold.

He opened the door quickly. Oddly, He went inside as well, he dug into his pocket "since I was holding you I couldn't take this out of my pocket" he held up my messenger bag, wow he actually brung it. I never said this before, but I am so stupid! I should have just slept on his head the whole time! Well, the past is the past! I flew to his cheek then rubbed against it. "zank zoo" I was supposed to say 'thank you' but whatever. He laughed then waved good-bye.

There was a tank filled with water about five feet away. I flew to the top, there swam a dolphin in it! Cool, I never saw a dolphin before! In our creature language we were able to communicate "hello!" it said coming out the water quickly, making some of the water in the tank spill to the floor.

The water splashed on my whole bird body. I sighed then spat out some water that entered my mouth.

I rest at the rim of the tank "well, hello are you a guy?" I was really confused since, again, I never seen a dolphin before and if I did they would all seem the same anyway. It made a depressed face "I'm a guy... Well, I don't really have a name people mostly call me Pin or Fin either way works, my owner is Seychelles a really small island! Most of the time it isn't on the map!"

I smiled sheepishly "did you ever hear or know about a place called Prussia?" Please know, please know! Pin shook his head for a no, great how will people know about how awesome Gilbert and I are if they don't even know about the awesome kingdom of Prussia?

I sensed something looking at me, I slowly turned around to see a demented koala with threatening sharp claws , eating eucalyptus leaves, it was sitting on a tree, just staring... CREEPY. I gave him a crooked smile, which seemed impossible with a beak "Hi! Who is your owner? Mine is Prussia! What's your name? Mine's the awesome Gilbird!" I practically yelled in a minute, I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT THAT DEMENTED AURA HORRIFIED ME.

He stopped having that demented look then answered "well to begin with, my owner is Australia and my name is Koa, short for of course koala." I nodded quickly, it made me look like I was having a seizure. I guess they were new, so that's why they came this early. It was like half an hour before the other creatures would come over.

China came in mumbling "stupid other countries telling me that I have to put panda in this day care center" he said in his Chinese accent. He held the panda in both hands having that 'I'm really sorry' look. He placed the panda down then glanced back with puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip quivering. He left, walking back to the conference room.

I flew over to the newcomer "my owner is the AWESOME Prussia! What's your name? Mine's the awesome Gilbird!" I asked the same exact question, but without the 'who's your owner' because I already knew his owner is China. He was hesitant at first, but was able to speak up "hello to you too, my name is just plain Panda."

We started to socialize until the rest of the other creatures arrived. Then all of us started to socialize, making it sound like one of those party gatherings filled with sophisticated people. I flew to the top trying to get everyone's attention. In the group I was about to find Pierre my buddy since, France and Prussia are friends, I pulled him to the top and told him to make that annoying chirping thing. "Chirp chirp chirp chirp" he said it over and over again until I told him to stop.

I brought up another topic "so, guys, What do you peeps think the countries do during the world meetings?"

Flying mint bunny flew around, as usual, then spoke in the high pitched voice "well, England would be respectful and nice to the other countries!"

I looked left and right "to be organized I will I tell when it's your turn okay? So."

I hopped in a circle, "Puffin your turn for your opinion!" He spoke up with the mafioso voice of his "Iceland would be a total idiot, I end my turn."

I put a wing to the end of my head, or what humans would call a _chin_ then nodded slowly.

"Hanatamago! Your up next!" Hana looked up "Finland and Sweden would be keeping the mood soothing and easy-going." she said confidently.

"Troll!" He appeared from the green veil of smoke. "Norway, would be telling Iceland to call him big brother."

Without even listening to Troll I fell down on my back sarcastically then got up. Holding the left side of my head since I couldn't keep track of anyone that spoke up "erm... Could everyone that I picked go make a group to the left? NOW!" They immediately made a group.

"Well then, Pierre?" He was still next to me "I think France would be cooking his amazing food and insulting England about how horrible his food is! Non?"

A spot light turned on then dashed on top of him making him... Glow. What he didn't notice was Flying mint bunny sticking her tongue out at him.

I nodded. Hm, we should sneak into the conference room to see what they actually are doing.' Kumajiro was eating his snack which consisted of pancakes and maple syrup "Kuma!" That is an awesome nickname! "hm? Oh me? Well, Canada he would invisible." Well that was a plain answer, but at least it was an answer.

"Pochi!" He looked at me confused at frist. "Japan, would be telling Germany to stop shouting at Italy." That was very believable.

I saw an army of cats "Greek cats!" they all sang "Greece would be sleeping!~"

"Tony!" He gulped down a WacDonalds Burger "Wouldn't it be obvious? He would be yelling stuff like 'I'm the hero!"

The daycare door opened. Antonio, the personification of Spain, brung in his pet bull, the one that saved Romano from Turkey and won the war between Spain and France. "Man it! I'm late!" he practically yelled out, then slammed the door

"Hello! What's your name? My name is the awesome Gilbird!" It was getting annoying saying that over and over again. "Amigo, I'm Bull. Sadly, I didn't get a name yet. You're Gilbird the pet of Gilbert, right?" I nodded. "Well, we were just about to spy on the countries. Wanna come? I promise we won't get in trouble! If you're one of those goodie goodie pets, our goodies are Pochi, Hanatamago and Flying mint bunny.

I looked up, the vent! A brilliant and awesome idea by none other that the awesome Gilbird! I asked for Koa to unscrew the bolts of the vent with his super sharp claws, he did and we were able to get in, but bull was one of the good companions so he stayed behind. Flying mint bunny really wanted to know what England was like during the meetings so she went along as well, she also helped some of the creatures that weren't able to fly up the vent.

After making several lefts and rights they saw the conference room vent then took turns looking through the little vent. Most of them were sadly wrong. The vent almost fell, but Flying mint bunny was able to catch it before it landed on the ground. Koa screwed the bolts back onto to conference room vent then made their way back to the daycare center, they had to rush because they saw the conference end and it would only take the countries five minutes to get back to the daycare center or an extra two minutes if they start fighting in the hall.

Luckily, we made it right on time! I told everyone to pretend to sleep, but Mr, Puffin was asking for fish. Well, everyone was asking for something to eat. I'm hungry too, well then "iz zant zum zhud!" I will help you translate that 'I want some food!' at least I'm getting better, right?

* * *

**A/N : **Just for the fun of it you could add your own OC Hetalia creature(s) if you want-

Name: (First name) (Last name/optional)

Owner: (OC or canon)

Description: (What does your creature look like?)

Extra: (Optional)

Please follow the format... please!


	3. China Town

So here are some of the requested creatures-

**Pookie - North Italy**

Italy's pet cat, she is a small brown cat that loves Italy a lot

**Ddraig - OC**

Draig is a Welsh dragon (sorry, I didn't have enough information on this creature; I guess I have to wing it) Ddraig is a male dragon with red scales, he has his moments, but almost everyone never wants to mess around with him since he could be very horrifying when angered.

**Long - China **

Long is China's boss. He is a Chinese dragon, that enjoys drawing faces on a hello kitty stuff toy, that belongs to China. Like most Chinese dragons he is friendly.

**Russiacat - Russia**

Russiacat is the pet one Russia, like his owner he has the long nose. He has dark brown fur, and fails at socializing, then ends up scary the person.

**Herr Stick - Germany **

Herr Stick is the pet dog of Germany, he loves wurst just like Germany

**Americamochi, Italymochi and Russiamochi - Estonia**

These mochi belong to Estonia, Americamochi and Russiamochi don't have good views of each other and usually stay away from each other. Americamochi acts silly that he usually mixes thing the other hand Italymochi minds his own business and usually asks for pasta. Instead he gets the usual food for a mochi, salad. Since it isn't English food he agrees to eat it.

* * *

**Mr. Puffin's P.O.V.**

Currently, I was holding onto the coat rack for my dear life. I hated going to the day care! It was horrible, having those other creatures around. My sharp claws failed to hold on any longer. "NO! You little idiot! I will never to back!" I yelled in my mafioso voice, Iceland put his hands to his hips "why not?" I glared at him "why?!" At that moment his older brother, Norway, came through the door with his troll. "Hello little brother, what's happening?" I could barely hear him since he had such a soft, quiet voice, but Iceland was able to hear. "Well, Mr. Puffin doesn't want to go to the daycare and we're getting late for the meeting!"

I was about to fly away, but a sleepy feeling made my drowsy and just plainly fall asleep

...

I woke up, in a stupid cage, looking around I saw Iceland carrying me. I looked forward to see the daycare door. Damn it! Troll and Norway put a stupid spell on me! "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you here" the Icelandic said sadly looking at me through the bars of the cage. I looked away "just get me some fish, got it?" I turned around to see him nod and take out a lunch box with cooked fish inside. We finally entered the room, there he put down my cage gently opening the cage door so I could go out. He placed the fish next to me "I'll pick you up-" I didn't even listen to what he was saying since I barely cared "yeah, yeah just go!" I said while eating the fish. He sighed then left with his brother. That little idiot! "Come back here!" It was too late, he was gone and now I'm all alone-

I saw two dragons! Three globs of white unknown creatures, two looking angrily at each other while one was just eating salad, minding his own business. "Hey! You!, I pointed at the Chinese dragon with my wing, "what's your name?" He was holding a hello kitty stuffed toy, what a manly dragon "me? Well, my name is Long the boss of Wang Yao also known as China to you.

I pointed at the other dragon that had red scales. He looked at me with fierce eyes, but that didn't make me back down and get scared "I'm Ddraig, a Welsh dragon." What is me was he familiar, was it when I was flying around? "Did I see you somewhere before?" He nodded "were you flying over Wales? I'm the dragon on the flag." No wonder I flew over that place while I was lost. I flew over to the globs "who are you guys? Are you just here for the day? Who's your owner?"

Since the other two were fighting, actually one was bleeding, the one with the glasses. The other finished eating, he had a curl and both eyes closed "ciao! Well, Estonio said it was late to drop us off at the mochi daycare center so he brought us here." Is it me or is there too much daycare centers "what's that?" He smiled "well, it's a place where there are more of us mochi's." I pointed at the two fighting "who are they?" The Italian mochi turned around "oh that's Americamochi he has the glasses the other is Russiamochi he's the one with the scarf."

The door opened revealing North Italy and Russia, both of them were holding cats. Italy rubbed his cheek against his cat "bye Pookie. I'll be back really soon, okay!" Pookie didn't seem to care, she just jumped out of his reach. Russia was holding his pet "be good Russiacat" the cat nodded then did the same action Pookie did. Behind them was Germany holding a chained leash, he was dropping off his pet dog "be good then I'll get you more wurst, okay?" Herr stick nodded then wagged his tail.

They looked at their pets with one last glance then left. Finally the rest of the other creatures came. Flying mint bunny flew over to Long then sat on his head. "Could we ride on your back, please? Oh, could visit some places in China?" he nodded. Going through the roof he made his way to China. I flew along, Ddraig was too sleepy to come along. Herr stick secretly went to a corner then chewed on a bone.

I had to admit Long was pretty fast, but oddly Gilbird was faster and arrived in China before him. "Kesese! I'm faster!" he chirped. Troll smiled "well you guys didn't have to fly, I could've used magic to teleport us here!" Gilbird fainted probably because lack of oxygen to the brain. Hanatamago looked petrified "oh my gosh! What would happen when the nations find out we went to, China!?" she yelled. Pochi smiled "well, being good doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" Hanatamago nodded "I have to agree with you on than."

Somehow Greece's cats came along. "is there tuna here?" Long flew up then looked left and right "hm, you could go to Japan's house, he has a lot of salted tuna at his place." Pierre chirped "hey, let's go to the great wall! It'll be so cool, non?" Everyone nodded. "Well, turn around. We all turned around to see the Great Wall. Tony looked at the wall "isn't this China's vital-" I smacked a wing over his then whispered "don't say his vital , you know what, when Pierre is present. He would tell France, then god knows what would happen to poor Mr. China." Tony looked at Pierre then whispered back to me "his he like the messenger for France?" I nodded then he ate a burger and a soda.

Long showed us around. Along the way we got hungry then started looking for a place to eat. Luckily, China was full of places to eat, actually there was Chinese resturants. Long had our meals free, since he was Mr. China's boss after all. We all got our fortune cookies then read then aloud to each other.

"Keep flying on and you will just shoot for the sky, eh... that doesn't sound like a fortune" Flying mint bunny said slouching in her seat.

"You will catch no fish tomorrow, when you go to the river." I sighed, forget about that picnic tomorrow then, I'll just tell Iceland.

"There are people talking behind your back" Gilbird turned around and saw a few people talking at the other table behind them "zoo zitze zathezic zepal!" I guess he was saying 'you little pathetic people.'

"There will be no treats in the biscuit jar" Hanatamago made a poker face, still looking at the little piece of paper from the fortune cookie.

"mine's blank..." Pookie looked at it then turned it over "oh, there will be a surprise in the future."

"Russia is working with Germany to make cars, da?" I nodded at Russiacat "I think we all know that..." He shook his head "no it says it here." He handed me the little piece of paper.

"You will eliminate the best wizards" Troll made a troll face.

"In the near future there will be a pancake bakery next door" Kumajirou got up from his seat, went outside, looked next door, opened the door next door, held pancakes then came back inside the Chinese restaurant with the rest of us.

"one day all the salmon and tuna in the whole entire world will disappear, then come back the next day." Pochi simply started at it "arf..."

"There is more wurst in the fridge" Herr stick smiled "I knew he was lying when he said that is all ran out yesterday."

"The fighting will cease" Italy mochi said, he looked at the two other mochis "thank goodness."

"You will become a spy, but I am already non?" We all nodded he really was France's spy.

"The produce of hamburgers will come to an end because of mad cow disease, not if I can help it" Tony said crossing his arms.

"STOP ASKING FOR TUNA!" Greece's cats stared at it confusedly, tilting their head a little in the same direction.

We exited the building, then saw the horizon. China is truly was where the sun sets. We looked at it in awe then finally came back to realization. "Oh, man! We have to get back!" Long shouted. He flew us over to the daycare center, wait... "WAIT WE FORGOT THE GLOB MOCHIS!" I shouted. We had to go back to China, I grabbed the mochis then boarded Long's back.

We went through the hole in the roof then landed on the carpet floor. It was a bit early so we had time to fix the ceiling. All the nations could be heard outside.

"big bro? Brother dear?" "No, no, no! Leave me alone!"

"Haha! The hero is always right! That's why I'm right!"

"ve? Germany? Why are you here?" "I dropped off my pet dog, I'm going to buy him some wurst after this."

"Ha! Beat that, frog!" "hmph!"

"zzz"

"Hello, da? China" "Where did you come from, aru?!"

They entered, our stomachs were full so we looked fat. We were tired. Herr Stick didn't seem tired, he walked over to me then asked me a favor. I flew over to Germany "Herr Stick wants his wurst." With my mafioso it sounded like I was making some sort of evil deal with him. He nodded "let's go to the grocery store, Herr Stick."

When everyone left it was only me and Iceland "cancel the picnic."

* * *

**A/N : **the request for making a hetalia creature is still open, just go to the second chapter. This was a fast chapter wasn't it? (I think...)


	4. Jurassic Period

**Huntress - Solomon Islands / Fate Ramos**

Name : Huntress

Owner : Fate Ramos/ Solomon Islands

Description : a winged ocelot

Extra : Is very quiet,but has quite a temper if mad and could turn human at will

(Human form : Age-12,H/C:White,E/C-one yellow eye and one violet eye,S/C-pale,)

* * *

**Baku - Philippines **

Baku is a male Filipino dragon, sea serpent. Though he is blamed for eclipses.

* * *

**Hanatamago's P.O.V.**

I looked around, Finland put me in a horrible cage! Just because of the new rules in the new rule 'Put all dogs on a leash or cage.' What a horrible rule! Us dogs are the companions of man, as some person quoted. We dogs only attack when necessary, when we feel threaten and-

We were in the daycare, my best friends were quietly waiting just in front of the door for me to get out of my 'prison.' Finland placed my cage down then unlocked the locks "I have to go now, I'll be back after the meeting." With that he left with Sweden, who was just waiting outside near the door in the hallway. The door closed quietly, through the window I could see him waving for bye.

I looked at Flying mint bunny and Pochi just sitting down "so, you were late today." Minty, my nickname for Flying mint bunny said crossing her arms and turning away making me only see her back

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Not good enough!" she said still facing the other way

"B-but-" was she really angry?

She turned around "ha! I tricked you! It's okay I forgive you. I'm not sure Pochi did." she whispered the last part. Pochi barked "hey! I heard that! I was never angry at you Hana and if I were, I would forgive you."

I heard Gilbird yell "meeting!" from his place, in front of everyone. Since no one heard him he yelled in an annoying voice "MEETING!" Everyone looked at him sitting and waiting for him to say something important or a topic for the meeting today.

"Well, we have to solve a question of mine, How was it when dinosaurs were still alive?" everyone started to banter about the time when dinosaurs were alive and telling their opinions. Pookie had a cat-like grin "hey! We shouldn't just talk about it, we should explore it!" From my own opinion she had no clue as to how to get there. Almost everyone asked.

"How?" we sounded like it was on cue and we were those groups of people in the movies or from the drama club.

She smiled "well, that's easy! We go steal the wand from England since Italy always says he drops it while fighting France so we need to find it. Since we can't really go altogether only three will go!" Everyone backed away, "well then Hanatamago, Gilbird and myself."

Why did she have to say my name?! "Why me?" I asked.

Pookie walked in front of me "you're in the group because you could snoop around with Gilbird."

I sighed "how will we get out of here? The AC is on." Pookie sat then pondered about how, "you just gave me the right idea!" What exactly was she thinking about, please don't say- "we're going through the vent! And through the AC!" Oh no! I am not risking my life to see dinosaurs!

Before I could run away Mr. Puffin brung me inside the AC. In my mind I wanted to bite his wings off. "NO! BRING ME DOWN! NOW!" Gilbird flew in, I knew if I asked him to bring me down he would eventually make me fall or drop me.

Mr. Puffin then carried Pookie up. She oddly had on of those bandana's. "Let's go!" she ran towards the meeting room direction. Gilbird and I followed her. She stopped and we almost bumped into her. I looked forward to see the AC fan. She jumped through without getting hit. Gilbird simply flew through with his fast speed. "Hurry up Hana!" They waved from the other side. I ran through, closing my eyes. I heard the fan stop. "Am I dead?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing the fan stop moving. I ran through, "I'm really alive!" We continued to find the meeting room vent. We passed several then I heard "wife," through one of the vents.

"Hey, guys! The meeting id here!" We picked up the vent placing it away. Pookie smiled then patted my back with her paw "good work!" Pookie took out a rope out of nowhere then tied it onto something, then slid down after her I went.

We searched the ground for the wand. Then I climbed the meeting table, in front of my face, was the wand. I took it handing it over to Gilbird to place in the vent.

Pookie was nearing North Italy, oh no. She extended her paw to the Italian, but I pushed her out of the way. "Pookie?" Pookie smiled opening her mouth to say something, until I smacked my paw over her mouth.

I started to climb the rope, struggling because a certain SOMEONE wants to go to Italy.

Once inside the vent we headed back to the daycare. Gilbird gave the wand to Flying mint bunny. She waved it then she disappeared then each of us one by one.

We were now in the Jurassic period. Around us were huge reptiles, almost about to stomp on us.

i screamed "AHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, HERE AND NOW! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF OUR OWNERS CAN'T FIND US?!"

I felt a pang of horror fill me. My breathing becoming even more heavier. I felt a paw on my shoulder, so I turned around horrified and kinda angry.

I saw an ocelot with- what was that- wings?! It smiled "hello... You are on the Solomon islands. Do you want a tour? Oh, right, my name is Huntress..."

She was a bit like Sweden, quiet.

The ground was moist, the climate, humid.

Anyway this was the Solomon Islands, in South America. I didn't expect it to be snowing here.

Sighing from the heat I passed out, "I. Need. W-water." I felt a pair of hands pick me up and giggle. I felt water on my face, immediately making me shoot up from my lay position. It was a girl around the age of 12 with white hair and two different colored eyes.

It was Huntress, she was able to turn into a person.

It was almost night fall, we had no care in the world.

"zho? Vat are ve vaiting for? Let's explore!"

Flying mint bunny flew her way to the moon, but a serpent-like creature covered it, making her stop mid-way.

The only light now was the light of the stars.

And of course, we screamed and shouted, since the star light wasn't enough light. I swore I saw a head on the moon. Too bad, we continued to scream, panic, whimper and shout. Until a creature moved away from the moon and headed straight for us.

With my survival instincts I did what any dog would do when seeing an unidentified creature flying my direction, "AHHH! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER, EVER CAME HERE! GIVE ME THE WAND!" Taking the wand from the person welding it, I threw it at the creature, making it fall into the water.

"WE'RE NEVER EVER GOING BACK! OUR LAST SURVIVAL TOOL FELL INTO THE OCEAN! AND-"

"Oh, my gosh be quiet!" Huntress yelled

Troll made a serious expression "I sense magical energy from this 'thing', hide behind me. I might be able to defend us for a short while." Troll made a green magical defense barrier. Then-

BAM!

It slammed into the barrier. The didn't end there, it's extremely huge jaws filled with sharp teeth stabbed into the barrier, making Troll flinch at the sudden powerful force.

Kumajirou just sat and took off a backpack that I didn't even know was on, he took out a jar of maple and a box of mini pancakes to snack on. At least the cats aren't here to sing.

Flying mint bunny helped Troll keep the barrier up since she was also a magical creature. A few seconds later the barrier broke making us totally exposed to harm.

The serpent smiled then made its way to me. I closed both my eyes ready for the incoming slash, but it oddly never came.

It was holding out the wand I hit it with, "take it! Didn't you scream about losing it? So? What are you waiting for ?"

"Thank you..."

Pochi and Flying Mint Bunny patted my back, with peripheral vision I saw them trying to hold back a laugh.

"peep, peep? You aren't going to kill us?"

"Well, did you see me gobble up one of your friends?"

"yes, I could hear an 'awesome' and 'kesese' from your stomach."

The serpent opened its mouth to let Gilbird out that told us that he wanted to 'explore' the magic serpent.

"Well, in your time it's getting pretty late. By the way, the names' Baku the bakunawa!"

Huntress stayed quiet, but waved a farewell.

Flying mint bunny lifted the wand, but only a spark flew off the tip "oh no, the magic energy is jammed."

Baku saw this then used his magical energy to bring us back through the time period we were from.

Behind us were Baku and Huntress that accidentally came along by the spell.

Outside I could hear:

"kuya, England! If you find my pet Bakunawa could you please tell me!"

Baku's eyes lit up "Phily..." I think that was his nickname for Miss. Philippines.

"Hey! I can't find Huntress anywhere!"

Once the nations came in Solomon laced her eyes on Huntress and picked her up.

Philippines had her arms outstretched waiting for Baku to fly over. She was tackled to the ground.

I smiled and headed to Finland and Sweden.

"Hana, why is your fur so dirty?! I guess you need another bath!"

I have risked my life through the Jurassic period and I'm not going down without a fight!

I ran out the door with Finland yelling my name.

* * *

**A/N : **Hi! I might not update that much... Thanks for reading! And Behold a horrible ending brought to you especially from Romeo De Bordeaux (that's ME! YAY!)


	5. Pierre's Cold

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

WARNING : In this chapter there are some swear words and cussing

* * *

"Hey everyone!" A certain yellow puff-ball yelled among the chattering of the other affiliates which he nicknamed 'Day Care-ers'. His shadow soared over the 'day care-ers' as he flew to his designated place.

"Kes! Guess what!~" He laughed with a bit of rolling in the 'guess what'.

"Pfh, is it a chicken butt?" Mr. Puffin scoffed with sarcasm then his voice became plain after saying, " 'cause pretty boy, you said that way too much."

The Prussian bird puffed out his entire body making him look more like a yellow marigold than a bird, "nope, well-"

"please don't say you oh, oh god..."

"what?" Gilbird tilted his head, "well whatever I have an idea to visit Pierre, he's kinda sick and he's our friend so we should go help him."

Flying mint bunny smiled "he's not my friend! That means I don't have to go, right?"

Gilbird came face to face to the bunny "I am a Peep* and you will become one too if you don't come along!" he threatened, "I will 'magically' make your other half into a marshmallow! With my... um... Warlock powers!"

"Oh really? I. Am. Staying. Here." she stated clearly and confident. Although she may look confident on the outside her mind screamed things about german myths like drudes, moss people and the weisse Frauen. "Yeah, I'm staying here and getting some alone time!"

Everyone left leaving the bunny all alone as she stated. She started to play with the multi-colored building blocks. Being bored, she fell to the floor with her arms outstretched "man, I'm a loner..."

.

**While..**

Gilbird paid the airplane tickets heading to France. They were now in the plane simply waiting.

"Hey... Hey! HEY! Gilbird! I have a stomach ache! Call the hospital!" Hantamago yelled groggily from her seat which was across the aisle. "Hey! Hey! Are ya' listening!?"

With all irritation Gibird shouted back "there is no dumbarse hospital on this plane! All the flight attendant could do is give you a paper bag and hope for the best!"

"meanie..." Hana murmured to herself with Gilbird replying "I heard that!"

Tony was now up to annoy the already pissed off bird "HEY! DUDE! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

"GO CALL THE POLICE THEN! Geez, all of you act like 5 year old humans!"

Troll patted the back of Gilbird's back "you'll get used to it," Gilbird perked up from his seat thinking the troll would help and save him from an annoying attack if about 2 more daycare-ers dared to speak up, "but I can't help you." This made Gilbird sink even more in the seat.

After listening to Greece's cats sing 'Tuna' for the umpteenth time he yelled "go attack the chef he got tuna."

This was it! Peace and - "Excuse me, Mr. Gilbird may I-" Gilbird got up quickly opening his almost red, annoyed eyes "WHAT IS IT?! I'LL EAT YOU!" Gilbird pointed his wing at innocent Kumajirou then a woman and her crying baby in the plane, "I'LL EAT ALL OF YA'! LET ME SLEEP!" He fell asleep after a minute or two of yelling about 'eating everyone'.

He finally had his peace and- The speakers turned on "The plane will be landing in a few seconds be prepared ladies and gentleman."

"You son of a frau! I just want to Fruking sleep! You fruking son of a frau!" he earned a few stares from the other passengers.

Once off the plane Mr. Puffin offered to carry Gilbird and let him sleep on his back.

"Hey, Gilbird we're sorry we were playing a prank on you, but it sure was funny!"

"Fruk you, be quiet I'm hibernating."

"Okay, okay"

After making several wrong turns they finally ended up standing in front of France's huge estate. Confused as heck the 'daycare-ers' poked at the camera on the side of the gate entrance. "Hey~ Oi~ Pierre! It's us!" After that there was a dead silence only the sound of the swaying trees in the neighborhood could be heard and honking of cars.

The gate automatically opened letting them inside. Walking inside Mr. Puffin noticed a bird bath in the front yard, they needed Gilbird awake and surely he wouldn't listen to oral speech, the puffin grabbed Gilbird and swung him into the bird bath with a loud splash.

"What? Where? SEA, Singa- marshmallow, Prussia-"

"Honey! Pancakes! What are we doing?" Kumajirou looked around, "Hey! This isn't the daycare. How did I end up here?"

Pochi smiled "Gilbird-san, now that you're awake. We are at Pierre's house."

Gilbird shook off the water "Aren't we in the bar? And... Tony poured the beer barrel at me."

Tony gulped down the burger he was holding "I would pour you in a huge cup of soda if we won the burger competition*"

Gilbird knocked on the door, a woman opened the door. She had her dark brown hair tied back in a French knot with a crown-like clip. She picked up Kumajirou.

"You're Canada's pet," she glanced at the others, "come in." She stepped to the side so the 'daycare-ers' could come in.

Pierre sat in baby seat. He looked horrid and nauseous. He waved a wing in the air signaling a 'hello'. The woman, they presumed was France's sister made her way to the landline to call the veterinarian.

Poor Pierre told them how he was dared to eat one-fourth of England's scones. It was that bad. At least Flying mint bunny wasn't there to probably strangle him, even though Pierre was sick.

Gilbird laughed "kesesese! Just hand on a little longer the vet may come in a few minutes." he feared that Pierre might run away just hearing the word 'vet'.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I need the vet. 'Cause I may d-die-" Pierre's eyes closed.

"Pierre? Dude, stop kiddin'. Pierre?! Pierre!"

"Shadup, I wanna go to sleep."

"oh, okay dude."

When the vet finally came and gave Pierre medicine and a shot. He finally looked alive.

.

"Okay, guys! I stay to my word! I said I'll turn her into a marshmallow!"

Hanta and Pochi sighed. Indeed their friend was annoyed easily and she was protective of England's reputation, but she needed to kinda... loosen up.

After stoping by the convenience store they went back to the daycare center then gave Flying mint bunny what they bought. Which ended like this:

"I'm sorry! Turn them back, please! Wait- What?! Why are you guys eating me?!"

* * *

**A/N : **OC/Canon creatures creation is still open. If you noticed I changed the name of the creatures to 'daycare-ers' because creatures makes it sound like they're monsters, and they're not really monsters.

**Anyone want to make a Brazil OC for me? **PM me or write a review; it's first come, first serve. If you're desperate and brave enough go ahead and request.

.

Peep* : These are the easter marshmallows. For example there are green colored bunnies and the regular yellow chick

The burger competition* : May be the 7th chapter...

.

If you didn't understand the ending-

Flying mint bunny is shown the green bunny peeps and the 'daycare-ers' are eating it.


	6. FIFA 2014 Brazil

Name : Eune*

Owner : Brazil

Description : An green anaconda (female). She is large for her species.

Personality : Is quiet, but large and intimidating. She often startles people by sneaking next to them.

Extra: Has been trained to eat mice and the like, but enjoys the occasional capybara or two.

_*It's short for Eunectes, in Greek it refers to a green anaconda_

* * *

Currently there's no world meeting, instead being held recently is FIFA 2014 Brazil. The daycare center had goals and a soccer ball, in honor of the sporting game.

Gilbird felt like he was being- watched, looking up he saw an anaconda, ready to swallow him up in one gulp. He was horrified, it was true he looked like a mouse because of his fluffiness, but he wanted to live a bit longer, to taste all the beer's of the word- after that it wouldn't matter if he died.

.

**Gilbird's P.O.V.**

I looked up, did I really have to stay here and wait until it ate me? I mean in movies people often stand there, waiting to die. Like this one time in a movie a girl was about to get hit by a car, and she just stood there! But this is just confusing, I should just ask this anaconda.

Wouldn't want to stay on Earth, just to figure this out.

"Excuse me, do you understand why people stay in places, even when they're about to die?"

"Well," she went down from her place and was now thinking, "probably the adrenaline."

"Oh, thank you. You could kill- or eat me now, but please-"

The snake laughed, "did you just say _eat?_ Haha. No, no there's no one here other that you and I, so I was just sneaking up on you, it's fun to scare people once in a while, ya' know."

"Oh, well do you know about FIFA?" I asked pushing a soccer ball out of my way.

The snake sighed, "My name is Eune from Brazil. And yes, FIFA is being held in Brazil. Say, do you want to play a bit?"

I gave an "aye" then kicked the soccer ball. After a few minutes of playing. The score was:

Eune- 1

Me - 7

She laid down, head first. Huffing a bit. "How is it that you, a bird, is able to kick a soccer ball so fast even if it's larger that you?"

I smiled, which would be obviously impossible, "Well, is a secret, but I guess I could tell you," I flew closer to Eune's head, "it's just plain AWESOMENESS!"

After shouting 'awesomeness' she moved farther away, probably because he screeched like a girlly-manbird. "I would have eaten you just now..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry frau." I jumped a few feet back in panick.

Finally, every 'daycare-er' came in.

Pierre hid behind me, "Gibird, there's a snake in the building. A SNAKE IN THE-!"

"I know, I know. She's perfectly harmless. Anaconda prefer eating mice and capybara."

"Wow it's like you just read that from Wikipedia or something, non?"

I flashed out a phone, "I did."

We continued to play, with new members coming to play. Some came in after resting.

I sat on the floor, my wings aching from either smacking the ball or flapping around.

Sadly, we didn't keep count, since Tony was too busy to change the numbers after a goal.

Hanatamago would occasionally yell out: "Way to go guys! OKay, who are we cheering for again?"

Pochi would answer: "For all of them, they are all our friends."

FMB would just say Pierre was horrible at playing, since she did have a grudge on him. Pierre would counter with a, "at least my cereal doesn't catch on fire!" Then they would fight to the death, Troll pulling them off of each others necks.

Greece's cat army would sing that song again or change their lyrics to "FIFA~ FIFA~ Oh how we love the FIFA, FIFA~ FIFA~"

I glanced at Kumajirou, would had Tony cheering him to stuff his mouth with pancakes, until he couldn't handle it anymore. The bear fell on his back, not noticing he accidentally fell on Mr. Puffin.

"Thanks for the pillow Tony" he said as he patted his chubby stomach.

"Dude, I didn't give you a pillow."

"Oh well."

The puffin started to yell out, "hey tough guy, get off of me! 'A you listening?!"

I looked in front of my to see the soccer ball almost hit my face. It hit me, lucky me. I fell to the ground, dizzy.

Eune slithered over to me "Hey, I thought you were paying attention."

Animated jugs of beer flew in circles around my head. "That was really silent, kesese! I think I need a beer."

Eune sighed then threw over a bag of ice, which seemed to come from no where.

Everyone was shouting at each other, either about something funny or angrily and maybe even because of the loudness in the room.

"Reasons like this is the reason I drink."

"Whadya say tough guy?!"

"kesese- Nothin'."

I closed my eyes, resting for a while until I was splashed with water. By all the 'daycare-ers' which were now laughing.

I got up and yelled "Mother-"

* * *

**A/N : **Heya! So the Brazil OC is now closed, the end. Now that this is done I shall now sleep, no just kidding! Well I never actually play soccer or know the rules. I don't even know what the flags mean! Well the FIFA 2014 thing is done now isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this! This was kind short. I'm not usually one to add swear words in my writings, so yeah...

The creation thing is still open, so feel free to make one (or two...)


	7. Sealand

This chapter will be based off Sealand wanting citizens in his 'country.'

* * *

**Fang - Mexico**

Mexico's chupacabra

He looks like Tony only brown with two giant fangs, red wings,and clawed hands,and covered in spikes

* * *

Today the Daycare-ers were at some random party England was hosting. God knows what it was about, probably trying to have the better party than America did last year on Christmas. Something odd was lurking in the Nordic table. There was so much rumors about that _thing_, one included burning it and even a goat (no one knows what the goat was for).

It was hard to believe any rumor at that point. Heck, no one believed _it _was even real. Everyone thought it was Matthias's fake accusations that he makes about anyone, he just wanted the spotlight then sing - while his voice cracked.

The 'daycare-ers' just want to eat, for peoples' plates like royalty, but nope, no can do.  
Flying mint bunny was being ignored by Norway, Romania, and England because they didn't want to look like twits talking to a speck of dust while it will later embarrass them later.

The Bunny was comically crying in an emo corner with her tiny bunny legs to her chest, swaying back and forth whispering to her self, "Notice me senpai, or else I will kill you until you notice me..."

Mexico walked around seeing Tony, "Bueno Tony! Necesito que cuides de mi amigo, Fang. Él está solo! Can you do that, please?"  
Fang was just like Tony, but he had a somewhat 2p version of him. This literally frightened all the 'daycare-ers' practically gluing them with a forever stick glue.

Flying mint bunny ate a marshmallow, then stuffed the whole bag. Pierre carried Pochi to the place the bunny was at, on top of a book shelf.

"Minty-sama why are you sad?"

"England, Norway, and Romania are ignoring me because I make them look like idiots and paranoid people. Couldn't they pretend to talk on a Bluetooth or a phone?! I mean *rant* *rant*"

Pochi sat there listening to the bunny talk on and on about how she was 'annoying' to 'makes people paranoid and set to an asylum.'

"Where's Hanata?" "With the Nordics."

.

Hanatamago looked at the _thing _gaining Sweden and Tino's attention. She hated it, she would pee on _it's _leg. Wait why didn't she think it earlier?! She peed on _it _earning a girly scream, she enjoyed that the _thing_ was unhappy. And because of that she was sent to the cage dungeon by Finland.  
How unfair...

.

FMB looked down to see that Hanata was in a cage, she flew by the table and showing them the peace sign (meaning the middle finger in England). Norway stared at her until the Bunny turned around to see the Norwegian, "W-why hello there, just representing peace, yup- Whatever," She flashed the 'peace-sign' at his face and mockingly laughing, "What're you going to do about it?"  
Troll came out of no where and horrified the green bunny. Norway smiled while sipping his tea and crossing his legs.

She flew down to Hantamago then opened the cage and telling to be quiet.

The _thing _got up and changed, _it _walked into a room to change.

_It _was sitting alone, crying. Hanatamago called all the 'daycare-er's and they all arrived, except Gilbird since he was in the bar.

Tony was about to sling his arm over Fang in a brother-like way. "Well brethren time to rule the World!" "Sure"

Tony froze up, "I was just kidding-" Fang flashed out his huge wings. "Just kidding, mi amigo... I was... Kidding indeed."

Pierre was 'peeping' as usual. Troll came over randomly whistling. Oddly Greece's cats were not be seen except this one cat.

"Who are you, where is your army?" "I am cat."

They went inside quietly, they saw the _thing _crying. Hana just wanted to smile and roll on the floor laughing at how easy _it _could cry. And so she whispered "Hmph..." to herself. Upon closer inspection the _thing _was just a boy, but he was a strange one. Hanata sat on his lap thinking it would make him happy.

Tony showed Fang a burger "Dude could you make a burrito or taco burger?" "I don't believe that is possible."  
Pierre looked at the buffet-like table, he flew away and started eating.  
Troll was talking to the single Greek cat - asking if the army was made from Zeus's power. Flying mint bunny flew in circles hoping to see 'magical' wands flying on top of her head.

"Say, do all of you want to head to my rocking cool country?" His voice was odd, like he never said 'modern' words and was isolated his whole life.

"Yup. Even if you can't see me or hear us, sure." FMB smiled, "But if you do hear me and is ignoring me I will-" The bunny was interrupted when he shouted out a loup : "Y-YES MA'AM!"

FMB smiled darkly and played with the tip of her paw, "Good, my young one~!"  
It was getting late and the _thing _boy - which was actually named Peter - finally asked if they wanted to hang out at his home. They all agreed and all seemed fine with it, but when they got there...

"What is this..." They all spoke.

"Hm? This is Sealand, eh, me!" The young Briton smiled.

Troll faked a smile, "Trees... Where art thou?"

Sealand sighed seeing a goat eat a plant from a pot. He took a broom and rode around the facility-building (?). They raided the fridge and saw that it was almost time to be heading back.

Finland smiled from one end of the micro-nation yelling for him to hurry up and get home.  
"Finland I'll just ride my country there, okay?" "Sure, just et home safely."

The Sealander / Sealandian smiled yelling "All systems go!" He pointed to the direction of Finland and Sweden, the actual countries.

It took a very long time for it to move, possibly a whole day.

"Dude this is boring." "Aye"

.

Extra/Extended ending:

"Gilbird, you okay?" Gilbert said looking at his pet.

"Zut ze zrau up! Mother-" Gilbird passed out, "Hangover..."

* * *

**A/N : **Kya! I'm done! Finally! Haha, you're all awesome! BTW CassI (mei cousin) I'm gonna see your reaction!

.

(NO MARY-SUES OR GARY STUS! And no pairings!)

'Dayare-er' creation thingy:

**Name : **(First) (Last name/optional)

**Owner : **(Oc or Canon)

**Description : **(What does your 'Daycare-er' look like?)

**Extra : **(Optional)


	8. Burger, Burger!

Hello friends! I'm back, muhahaha! Well, after my laptop crashed and I couldn't access my account for like... FOREVER! I couldn't log in, but I read a bunch of good fanfictions with all that somewhat 'good grammar.' And if you please remind me who are the 'daycare-ers' that were requested in the reviews that I didn't mention yet just PM me, hey, we're all Hetalians here!

I might not include ALL 'daycare-ers' since it's actually hard thinking up a way to include them, haha...

* * *

Tony was standing next to America, the personification. Currently they were at *WacDonalds waiting for their order.

"Dude, is that a real martian from Area 51?!" "No, dude, he's from New Mexico."

The man with an antenna headset and 'Alien is Love, Aliens take your Life' shirt patted his back, "Oh, you're dressing up as one for the alien convention. Well for you noobs that is a horrible get-up as an alien." He stared head-to-toe at America, currently in his pictonian costume Italy made during that World Invasion, file named 'Paint it White'.

Tony took out his stereotype laser gun shooting the man on the forehead, the stranger being paralyzed for the time being.

"Now let us go to Alien Con! Ahaha!" Making an unknown American Flag sway in the room.

.

"P*cking itch." Tony spoke casually as the crowd around them made America claustrophobic, with all his strength he spoke, "Yeah, dude, *Unison UFO Raid!" They shouted as UFOs came out of nowhere and abducted everyone except America and Tony.

.

"Who knew aliens were so nice?" A stranger spoke.

The Pictonian offered a cup of tea and freshly, unburnt scones, and the soft drink with the casual American burger. (This is the reason why they abducted cows, sh, no one told you.) The pictonians start drawing something on the board with a marker. It read : Give us markers you pathetic humans.

A single pictonian smudged the 'pathetic' off the board.

"Cool, dude, we have pens with glow-in-dark aliens on them- Hey!"

"We will make **you** marker." The picto's spoke in unison attacking the humans.

.

"Tony, dude, forget alien con no one, except us are here. Let's go home, I'm make us some 'Traditional home-made burgers'!"

"Okay."

.

It was the usual weather in Washington D.C. He once had an idea to live in New York, but he just had to hate the horrid history behind it. Deaths and- Haha, think happy stuff. America mowed his lawn, read the newspaper, enjoying a soda, planted (threw) seeds in the backyard, and watch tv.

"Dammit! Forgot the burgers! Dude, Tony- forgot him at AlienCon. Man it 'Murica!"

He took his jacket and ran out the door, off to the convention. He ran back in to get a lighter and a baseball bat.

.

He arrived at the alien con, seeing that there was finally a good amount of people there, not too many people yet there was still people there. He walked around while seeing several many different booths. Then there was one-

"Come all, this is a real martian from Mars! See, they are real!" A stranger yelled from the center of a now forming crowd. America went to see that Tony was on his phone, searching up randomness.  
Everyone stared at him whispering if the 'alien mobile' would be used to call his other companions to rule the world. As America mentally face-palmed thinking : 'It's just a phone that I bought him.' People over think things and sometimes it's annoying.

Tony was eating a burger and people saw it to be a : 'mind controlling potion made in Mars.' America ran up with a lonely pictonian, carrying the faceless pictonian like a surfboard. "Use the rays that turned everyone into picto's! And-" "I don't know."  
America stared at it, "What?" It stared talking in randomness- which the American translated to : "Person, I have this picto ray gun, we developed this after we got markers."

"That'll do..?"

He was handed a picto ray gun and blasted everyone with the colorful rays hat turned people into marshmallows- Wait, I mean pictonians. He looked at the ray gun for a reverse switch, "Is there a reverse switch Picto, my man?" "No"

America looked at his bat and lighter, what he needed it for? Randomness. He just felt like he needed it, he didn't smoke so what's with the lighter? Maybe it was to burn some bills at the fireplace. Then there's the bat... What was the bat for? Maybe he felt to bring it to the convention to attack people? Whatever.

He jumped over some papers that was scattered on the carpet floor.

It was getting lonely, then he silently walked around, seeing that the smart people developed a 'time travel device' in his head he chanted a : 'yeah right'. He looked at the poster reading that the device will be used to discover unknown secrets in American secrets and see the 'future' technology. Seeing that the device was not used he picked it up changing the time to a few months later.  
Tony - who was there and was not noticed - gave him a thumbs up seconds before he left.

America seriously did NOT want this file named : 'People turn into monsters' on his 'To-Cover-Up-Desk'.

.

A tour guide smiled as he showed the people around the : 'Mysterious Alien Government Museum.' The guide pointed at a film that was found in a building, where many of the people went missing, said to abducted by the angry aliens because the people were insulting them, and they had enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the famous uncovered film when the film specialists checked the film there was no picture found, however, there is this one picture of a man with a alien ray gun turning people into aliens. If you all would kindly fallow me..." The group went to another glass case with a picture inside it, "this is a man- Please wait, he will come in," He checked his watch, "3... 2... 1..."

As if on cue the personification of America appeared then went to the glass case, took a bat out of no where then hit the case, shattering the glass to many pieces. He took out a lighter and burnt the picture, he used the device to go back to his original time.

The guide smiled at the awed tourist, "That was the man in the picture, he has cut the fabric of time and the picture will reappear in the glass case, the glass will fix itself and he will come back to repeat that action."  
He looked at the American break the glass over and over again.

"Feel free to take as many pictures, but remember that the pictures will no longer exist after a few seconds."

And so that happened until England came over and slapped the American on the cheek and breaking the time traveling device with his punk guitar.

**The End.**

Fin~!

* * *

**A/N : **I am really sorry readers for not updating it's just that my laptop crashed and I wasn't able to get on Fanfiction for quite some time! Hope this story isn't getting crappy... I keep changing my author name cause I can't decide! ... I've been paranoid watching _**Doctor Who**_on BBC (Hence the time traveling and paranoia)


End file.
